Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～
Lyrics Same soul that I've believed in and missed in my lonely life. Holy war to save our soil Same fight we could do I hoped , for the genuine justice. Dune, people in hunger, where to go... Torn my heart, my friend, that's you wanted to? No can make my faith illusion Can stay with me? Or just go away You see my tears, it's a doomed reunion.... Song Connections / Remixes * The full version of Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～, titled Blind Justice (To each his own), appears on the cyber beatnation 1st conclusion album, the firstbeatnation Records CD that was bundled with the special edition of beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY CS. The beginning of this version and the game version are significantly different. * Another long version of Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～, titled Blind Justice それぞれの正義, appears on Zektbach's The Epic of Zektbach -Ristaccia-'' album. ** An orchestral arrangement of '''Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～', by Osamu Kubota, titled Blind Justice, Le Concerto, appears on the same album. * The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～, cutting the intro. Trivia *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' is the second song in the Zektbach series in beatmania IIDX, after Apocalypse ~dirge of swans~. *Many people thinks the 165 BPM slows down to 137 at the end, but it's not. On the IIDX release, the BPM abruptly changes to 137 on the 4th last bar of the song, and at the last beat of the fifth last bar, it changes to 156 briefly. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' is the first BEMANI song with vocals by Maiko Horisawa not composed by Toshiyuki Kakuta. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' regularly took position #1 or #2 on the download charts for KONAMI♪MUSIC FULL week after week, and also appeared as one of only two GOLD songs on the BEMANI BEST for the 10th anniversary CD collection. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' beatmania IIDX video is used and is full-screen in DanceDanceRevolution, eliminating any on-screen dancers. *In beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro, Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～'s genre on the song title card was changed to OUVERTURE. However, on the song selection screen, Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～'s genre is still EPIC POETRY. **After a game update, Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～'s genre is once again EPIC POETRY on the song title card. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' is the second unlockable song of the Pastel Adventure colette Mountain 1 event of REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-. **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～ is playable by default. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' received a different jacket in the REFLEC BEAT series, which is a modified version of the The Epic of Zektbach Novel CD Series ~ Blind Justice ~ album's jacket. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' is the only KONAMI original song from REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter- that hasn't been released in REFLEC BEAT plus yet. *'Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～' received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! on July 4th, 2014. It can be bought in the Reflec Shop for 1500 Refle, after clearing the chart on the in REFLEC Dojo, which was added on the same day. **Since August 29th, 2014, it is automatically available for all to purchase. Music Comment The memories of genes that revives the ancient, each justice was born from hope and despair, two consequences were at the mercy of fate from any of those... Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music Sunny Park EASY chart: the notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 165). *pop'n music portable 2 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes unknown. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Party♪ Songs Category:Zektbach Category:Zektbach Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs